


Die Away

by LotusEve



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M, M/M, inspired by Ailes Grise
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotusEve/pseuds/LotusEve
Summary: 在另一个世界发生的故事。※本文包含关于动画作品《灰羽联盟》的大量剧透，还请尚未观看过该片的读者多加注意。※由于设定上的特殊性，角色前期使用的名字并不是游戏中的本名。
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum





	Die Away

他想自己一定是在一场难以醒来的睡梦里。

周围很冷。Poena伸手去摸索可能在不知何时又被踢下床去的被子，指尖触及之处只有冰冷的空气。他瑟缩了一下，将在空中胡乱而迟缓地挥舞着的手收了回来，再次回到了蜷缩的姿势。依旧很冷。

Poena努力地将眼睛睁开又闭合，冰冷的空气将堪堪分泌出的一点泪水又逼回了眼眶里。他一下下地眨着眼，感到那些细小的水珠在眼眶里无处可去地打着转，像是要被结成一颗颗小冰渣。到视野终于清晰起来的时候，他看到的是一片没有尽头的深绿色。Poena缓慢地坐起身来，看到自己面前散落着一地的白色碎片。他低头看向身上的衣服，白色，质地不算粗糙也不算柔软。

他开始动手捡起那些碎片来。

那些碎片是坚硬的、锐利的、冰冷的。但是当Poena将它们拥入怀中的时候，得到的是一些柔软而湿润的东西。他一刻不停地捡着，以至于忘记了去查看自己怀里已经积攒了多少成果。直到有滴滴答答的水声响起，Poena才想起目前为止累计起来的碎片可能要堆不下了。

他胸前的白色衣料已经被染成了一种叫人难以忍受的深红色。Poena张开口想要尖叫，发出的只是一些嘶哑的、不成形的声音。他无法松手将那些已经凝成一团的秽物丢下去，也无法听出自己紧缩起来的喉咙里正试图挤出什么语句。

Poena感到既困倦又寒冷。他怀里的那些碎片以方才生成的小小胚胎一样慢而坚定的动作跳动着，像是已经在他身上觅得了安妥的栖息之所。

他再次闭上了眼睛。

第二次醒来的时候，Poena正躺在一片冰冷但坚硬的地上。难以驱逐的寒意逐渐侵占了他胸前那些碎片们好不容易聚集起来的温暖。他活动了一下尚且与大脑连接在一起的某个部位，试图借此确认自己是否已经被寒冷夺去了知觉。理应是手指的部位轻轻动了一下，Poena只摸到了一片无形的黑暗，而他的眼睛没有捕捉到任何东西。

他想爬起来。但手指以外的其他身体似乎已经厌倦了这些无用的移动。Poena在原地继续趴了一会儿。他的手指也动不了了。

应该是有什么人在哪里等着我。他迷迷糊糊地想着。即使他现在动不了了，那个人也会等着他的。

这个念头像是一滴滴被倒在齿轮上的润滑油。它很细小，但连绵不断。Poena再次在脑海中勾勒出那个人安静地在等待着他的样子。一点力气从他的手指开始，慢慢在躯体内流动起来。他的身体像一台早该停止工作的机器一样咯哒作响地动了起来，将Poena从地面推了起来。现在他跪坐在了那一片黑暗之中。Poena将指肚贴在地面摸索着，像是希望这样可以为他毫不起作用的视力帮上点什么忙。

很快他的身体就不再动了。它在一片沉默中迫使Poena的大脑再次思考起来，再次想办法扭开某一个开关。也许那个人不知道他在这儿呢？Poena恍惚地想到。如果他不知道自己在这儿，又不愿意过来找的话怎么办呢？

这些泄气话起到的作用和之前的话截然相反。Poena僵硬地呆坐在原地，耳朵留神注意着寂静中潜在的声响。他的背后刺痛了起来，像是在抗议无法改变的现状。

这些刺痛在Poena无济于事地努力中愈演愈烈，细密的针很快就变成了锥子，更快地变成了一些无休止地在他皮肤上划动的小刀。刀尖是滚烫的，它们在Poena背后的皮肤下蠢蠢欲动，像是向往着他体外过于寒冷的空气。Poena张开嘴，这次他的声音不再微不可闻，但依旧难以理解。

他被剧痛压得再次匍匐在地。地面比起上一次更加凉了，也可能是因为他的额头现在烫得吓人。Poena没办法伸手去确认任何一个部位的温度。他在自己的抽泣声中听到了刀尖划破屏障的声响，又听到了和梦中一样的滴答声。

那个人在哪儿呢？他在沉重的喘息之间想着，不知道自己是否很快就会将思考的力气连同被痛苦折磨着的知觉一起失去。如果他不来找自己的话，是不是会永远等下去呢？Poena渐渐听不到抽泣的声音了。他只能听到自己越来越慢的呼吸声，和仍旧没有停下来的滴答、滴答。他试图集中精神去想脑海中那一串问题的答案，却只得到了最后一个让他不愿意再想下去的、令他恐惧的问题。

他还会等多久呢？

Lux讨厌巡逻。

他讨厌这座大得像是凭空冒出来一样的宫殿，也讨厌自己的确是从这座宫殿里凭空冒出来的这个事实。他讨厌手里这个昏暗的提灯，也讨厌那扇怎么推都推不开的地下室门。

“你不能讨厌一切。”Fidus是这么和他说的。

他已经很久没有进过这个地下室了。它处在这座宫殿深处，除了寒冷和黑暗什么都没有。里面空荡荡的，只有呛人的灰尘。Lux从来不知道可以有这么多灰尘同时聚集在一起。

不可能有茧的种子落在这里。这个一无所有的、陈旧破烂的地下室，不具备任何孕育生命的资格。

“谁会那么倒霉——”Lux一边吃力地推开那扇门，一边咬牙切齿地嘟囔着，“在这里出生呀……”

他终于推开了那扇门，很快就被灰尘扑了一脸。Lux嫌弃地捂住口鼻，将提灯稍微举高了一些。

然后他看到了一个瘦弱的、倒在血泊中的白色身影。

Lux手里的提灯哐当一声掉在了地上，玻璃碎裂的声响出乎意料地没有响起。他在原地愣了一下，才如梦方醒般的冲了过去。Lux跪了下来，将那个孩子抱进怀里。手是冰凉的——和脸颊一样。

恐惧和悔恨攥紧了Lux的心。这一切都是因为他的疏忽、他的懒惰，一个原本应该在他的陪伴下破茧的孩子在不久前还孤身一人躺在黑暗里。这个孩子就这样不声不响地在这儿自己长出了翅膀——没人帮他。没有人帮他擦掉额头上的汗珠、没有人亲吻他。没来得及清理掉的血液和组织黏着在新生的羽翼上，在温和的灰色上留下了丑陋的疤痕。

而在不久之前，Lux还在诅咒降生在这里的灰羽多么不幸。

他哽咽着抱起了那个孩子，不敢去看那个小小的胸膛是否还在起伏。Lux跑了起来，尽管途中因为恐惧和不安而跑得磕磕绊绊。

那个孩子在月光足以将房间照亮的时候醒了过来。

Lux还在用温水冲洗着那些染血的羽毛。他尽可能轻柔地用刷子将那些凝固的血块化开，忧心着现在洗刷可能已经为时过晚。原本一动不动的翅膀突然颤抖了一下，Lux迅速停下动作，看向了依旧没有出声的少年。

他听到了一声很长的叹息。少年将头慢慢转了过来，用尚且朦胧的眼眸凝视着还满脸泪痕的Lux。那是像只存在于书中的花朵一样的、梦幻而清澈的紫色。灰扑扑的头发在擦拭之后露出了原本的浅金色，在月光下明亮得让Lux疑心这个新来的孩子已经戴上了光环。Lux张开口，想要和他道——即使他不知道自己该说什么。

但他得到了一个笑容。

Lux看着新生的灰羽对自己露出一个堪称甜蜜的笑容，其中承载着的喜悦和信任几乎让他不知所措。月光照到了他还没有完全洗干净的翅膀上，镀上了一层银色的光芒，看起来几乎是白色的了。

“你找到我啦，”少年伸出手，用很轻的声音说道，“太好了。”

Lux迅速将那只小手握住了。还是很凉，但比起一开始好了不少。他将刷子放到一边，用两只手将少年冰凉的手包了起来。他什么也没说，只是轻轻摩挲着。

“我还以为你找不到我了呢。”少年继续说道。

“我找到你了，”Lux垂下眼，不敢去看少年的眼睛。“对不起，来得太晚了。”

少年不再说话了。他的呼吸声再次变得平稳起来。

Lux将那只手举到唇边亲吻了一下。他在那儿一动不动地坐了很久，始终没有抬眼再去看那一头浅金色的发丝。


End file.
